Wonderful Indeed
by Lunarlion
Summary: ONESHOT: After seven years of harassment, Lily Evans finally snaps, and gives James Potter a piece of her mind- and her mouth. SERIOUS James/lily-ness. Rated T for a reason, kiddies!


**A/N I'm sorry. I'm a HORRIBLE editor. Ignore all the silly and obvious mistakes I made, please!!!**

Wonderful Indeed.

_Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP. _Lily Evans thought as she walked briskly through the halls. Seventh year was supposed to be wonderful. Wonderful and amazing and fun. She was head girl, she had FINALLY gotten taller, and it was safe to say that her hair was manageable (sort of) now. Plus, she had become head girl, and her grades had never been higher. Oh, and did she mention she was head girl?

Now. You may be thinking, "Gee wiz, why on earth is she _un_happy?"

Well, that's because of him. He, who had been harassing her nonstop ever since they had gotten off the train, three and a half weeks ago. He, who has been following her around since fifth year, the year that he finally understood his freakish "infatuation" with her. He, who had asked her out for the seven hundred and fifty sixth time only 30 seconds ago.

But do you know what made it even worse?

She had almost said yes. Of course, she came to her senses quickly, and caught herself before she uttered the ghastly words (though she did accidentally call him "James"). But still. T'was rather traumatizing, actually.

"But Lily!" He whined, walking after her. He caught up quickly. Curse his long legs.

"Don't call me that!" She snapped quickly, hopelessly trying to quicken her pace. She didn't dare look at him, for she knew she was faking her anger. She wasn't angry at him, so much as simply angry at the fact that he had gotten to her.

"But it's your name!" He argued.

"So is Evans!" She said, breaking into a run.

"Lily, this is ridiculous!"

"No it isn't!"

"Oh come on! What are we, four?" He called, starting to run also. He was soon in front of her. He stopped, and she almost ran into him, but just barely missed him and sprinted passed.

It was lunch time, and she was so close to the great hall-

"LILY!"

-yet so very far away!

She had to take a moment, to curse short legs, but more importantly to curse hormones. She was, in fact, a seventeen year old girl. And seventeen year old girls and boys possessed one of the most dangerous things known to man.

Sex-drives.

It was a scary thought, and even scarier to admit that hers was acting up right about now. She slowed down, panting, and seconds later James was right there in front of her, his hair even messier now (if that was possible) and his glasses askew. He was panting slightly, but not nearly as much as lily, who was even starting to sweat a bit.

James could not ignore the fact that looking her up and down right now, made him want to grab her, push her up against something, and do some extremely unholy things to her.

Lily paused, trying to shove her own freakish mental images out of her head.

"You are _so_ stubborn." He commented, smiling crookedly at her.

"You're crazy, and very persistent." She told him in between gasps. She ran a hand through her hair, her chest heaving. "Merlin, I'm out of shape…" She murmured.

"Now then. Back to business." James said, straightening up. "Lily Evans, will you please-"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"NO!"

"YOU _ARE_ STUBBORN!"

"AND YOU'RE STILL AN ARROGENT PERSISTANT BASTA-"

"Why wont you give me a chance?!"

"Because!"

"Because why?!"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

"That didn't even make SENS-"

"STOP IT!!!" She shrieked, shutting her eyes. James paused, his mouth agape, and started at her. "…Stop what, exactly-"

"THAT! Stop THAT!" Lily said, pointing accusingly at him. James eyes widened as she went on. "Every time! Every time I see you, you have to argue with me! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT DOES TO ME?!?"

…Had she finally lost it? A few people, including three of James's friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, And Peter Pettigrew, stopped to look at them, along with the other people in the halls who were making their way to the Great Hall. Sirius nudged Remus, who leaned over to see what he had to say.

"Ten galleons James will ask Evans out. Again."

Remus nodded absentmindedly, not taking his eyes off the scene in front of them.

"Oi! Evans! I don't suppose you'd like to-"

"SHUT UP, BLACK!" Lily yelled, not taking her eyes off of James as she started to walk towards him, a sinister look on her face. James backed up, and she continued to walk forward.

"Now," She started, looking James in the eyes. "You listen to ME."

James just started at her, his eyebrows raised, though he had to admit that he was sort of enjoying this- though he was a bit too shocked to recognize it.

"You argue, and you taunt, and you tease me. But you have _no idea_, what it's been _doing_ to me" she told him. She jabbed him in the chest with her index finger and continued to step forward. "ALL these years, you have been doing this. But lately, it's been absolutely _horrid."_ She growled at him.

Remus's mouth dropped open, and Sirius considered closing it for him, but was distracted by the scene in front of him once more.

"I have NO IDEA, what it is that's causing this, but my god, when you talk to me I swear, I want to do the most HORRIBLE things to you." She hissed. James face paled, expecting one of the hardest slaps in history.

"And you know what?!" Lily said loudly, grabbing James's robes and yanking him down to eye level. "I think it's about time I took action." She growled. James blinked.

"Now Lily," He started, " I really don't think this is necessary…" He trailed off. He noticed that there was a rather large crowd gathering, and murmurs and whispers were coloring the air around them.

"No. Believe me. It is." She said coldly.

"Lily, think about this for a second-"

"Think about this! HAH! THINK about this! _BELIEVE ME_, I have thought about it! Actually, I think about it a lot, sadly! AND IT'S HORRIBLE!"

"Lily, you're _head girl_! You can't possible do anything _that_ bad!" He argued, almost pleadingly.

"NO! I ABSOLUTLY can! And I will! I've mapped out EVERY detail, and I know exactly what I am going to do to you, James Potter!" She shrieked. "This stupid scene, has been playing in my head for ages! And I know EXACTLY what will happen!" She yelled, her fistful of his robes tightening. James stared at her, meekly hoping that none of his bones would be broken.

"IN FACT," she continued, her voice high pitched and very very shrill… She paused, taking a deep breath.

"I imagined it a lot like this." and with that, she yanked him towards her and kissed him so hard that she thought his whole damn family would be able to feel it. James remained completely still, absolutely shell-shocked.

Sirius dropped his books, as Remus face got about ten shades paler. Peter didn't even move, his face caught in a pure "deer-in-the-headlights" expression as he stared at James and Lily.

James closed his eyes. _Well, this is a rather nice dream_, he thought, and he smiled against dream-Lily's lips. He unashamedly wondered when she'd pull her shirt off, and when he'd push her up against the wall, rip off her skirt, and—

His thoughts were shattered, as her tongue plummeted into his mouth. His eyes shot open as her hands found their way into his hair. He yanked his head away, and proceeded to scream "HOLY SHITE, I'M AWAKE!!"

He laughed merrily, an slightly disbelievingly, and grabbed her, pulling her back and kissing her like there was no tomorrow. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he picked her up, spinning her around. 

People in the growing crowd gasped, laughed, and some of the girls, including a few of Lily's friends squealed. Lily smiled along with James, his arms around her so tightly that he thought to be careful not to hurt her.

And something told them that seventh year would indeed be wonderful.

**A/N Of you're reading this, then I'll have you know this is my first Lily/James attempt, though I liked the pairing a lot before. …Should I write more? grins**


End file.
